


The promptis marriage saga

by Princefreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Sex, freinds to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princefreak/pseuds/Princefreak
Summary: Prompto loves Noct he just finds it hard to tell him





	1. The beginning of love

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Prompto realises he loved Noct

Chapter 1  
Prompto was walking through the hallway of his high school when he saw this beautiful raven haired teenager staring at him he doesn’t know what to say so he thinks in his head what to do.

His head tells him to just go for it so he decides to just say hello “hey man I’m Prompto” he says Noct says “hi I’m Noct don’t I know you” and Prompto had just reaslised who he was he was fatter when he was young and he met Noct who called him heavy and made it his personal mission to become his friend and after seeing how beautiful he had become his possible lover too maybe. 

“Nah man you must have confused me with someone else” so they hang out together and stay by each other’ Side the whole time just talking about what they both like and Prompto kept on babbling about Chocobo’s abd Noct just kept on laughing at every joke Prompto said and every minute was hard for Prompto for he wanted to kiss those lips so much and he was worried Noct would start sending it to so he tried to hold it back but kept on failing “ Hey Noct” “yeah” “do you hang out at your place after school if that’s alright by you” “ yeah it is” so they went to the regalia where Ignis was waiting “hello Noct and who is this good afternoon I’m Ignis Scientia and you are” “Prompto Argentum nice to meet you Ignis” Prompto brings out so Ignis can shake it Ignis does and lets both boys into the regalia.


	2. The truth comes out and the fun begins

Every second spending inside the regalia is heart aching for Prompto as the feeling of telling Noct he loves him is getting worse and worse so he when the ride ends his heart is aching inside his chest. So when Ignis would open the door to his and Noct’s apartment they invite Prompto to come inside and then his heart starts beating and beating even faster.

“Sit down on the couch ok” Noct says “ok” Prompto replies back and forth when Noctis sits back down with him he can tell by the way Prompto’s face drops down “what’s wrong prom” Noctis Ask’s Prompto replies “I’m not sure” “we’ll tell me I won’t bite” “ I know” Prompto replies back. “Then tell me what’s wrong” “it’s a bit hard to explain” “try me” “okay but you asked for this I like you more than that I love you I understand if you don’t want to talk about this” Noctis eyes are wide open as is his jaw and he decides to talk “ I love you too prom and I don’t want to be without you” “ I agree so what do we do” “ I think I know what to do” and then Prompto decides to close the distance between them and puts his lips onto Noctis and he pulls his hand on Noctis cheek.

As the kiss keeps on going it lasts for a good 5 minutes they regretfully part away so they could talk for a few minutes. “How was that” Noctis says “really good” Prompto replies back “I can think of other ways to make it really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for a whole lot more and next chapter will be when Prompto tells Noct he loves him and Noct loves him too I didn’t add that in because Noct isn’t good with his emotions I hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you next time  
> Love-PF


End file.
